It is known in the art that the surface of a rod-like base, such as an axis barrel of a writing instrument is covered with a fabric body for the purpose of improving a decorative effect thereof. However, the conventional method is directed to the steps of winding a flat fabric body around the surface of a rod-like base and adhering the ends of the superposed fabric to each other. Therefore, a seam is formed, resulting in substantial difficulty in conducting pattern matching of the superposed fabric ends. This brought about problems such as a lowering in the decorative effect and occurrence of peeling of the fabric body at the seam.